


Han Solo's Last Thoughts

by Donethatbeenthere



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Death, F/M, Killing, Not many tags, POV Han Solo, POV Leia Organa, Sadness, Son kills father, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donethatbeenthere/pseuds/Donethatbeenthere
Summary: Han stood there, watching his son. For a split second, there was a possibility, just maybe, he wouldn’t die. Han stared into his son’s eyes, and he saw anger flash in them. He then felt and odd burning sensation, and heard Rey scream, Chewy cry out, and Han knew he was done for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in literally five minutes, its just my take of what Han was thinking before he dies.
> 
> NOTE: I dont own any of this
> 
> NOTE: Important Star Wars spoilers

“I know what I have to do, but I don’t know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?”

“Anything,” Han said to his son.

It was his time, Han knew.

Kylo Ren took a light saver from a pocket. He held it out to his father, who put one hand on it.

Kylo didn’t let go.

Han stood there, watching his son. For a split second, there was a possibility, just maybe, he wouldn’t die. Han stared into his son’s eyes, and he saw anger flash in them. He then felt an odd burning sensation, and heard Rey scream, Chewy cry out, and Han knew he was done for.

He let out a gasp, and closed his eyes.

Then the pain started.

It erupted like fire, a hole in his chest, he wanted to die, but Han never cried. Instead he opened his eyes, slowly, and glanced down. The light saver had pierced him straight through his heart. He started at Kylo, his son, his only son, and before he fell, Han thought, “Shit. Leia is going to kill me.”

And then he fell. The last image he saw was his killer standing over him, stone faced, turning away, and Chewy letting out another cry before shooting him in the arm…

“No,” he tried to call out. The words never left his throat. Han Solo fell, fell into his death, his last thoughts on his beautiful Leia…

Han fell into nothingness.

…

Back at the base, Leia shuddered.

She knew. She didn’t know how, but she knew she was never going to see Han Solo ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry it was short, please give some kudos and comments! xoxoxoxo


End file.
